Cronos
by WinterRed94
Summary: basado en la vida del fiel amigo y compañero de Amy durante su estadía en ese lugar sde era cachorro hasta el momento de su muerte. he de admitir que tarde mas de un mes en animarme en terminarlo.


Otro día gris para mí, no me puedo defender de nada, ni siquiera de mis hermanos, ellos son más grandes que yo… ellos siempre se quedan con la mayor parte de comida liquida que madre nos ofrece. Soy pequeño no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, ellos son mayoría, siempre que pueden me agreden, muerden mis orejas, mi cuello y mis extremidades y cuando no muerden tironean de mi cola y orejas. Pido ayuda a madre y padre gimiendo a todo lo que podía pero ellos rara vez intervienen…

Tiempo ha pasado ya mis hermanos ahora son más grandes, yo no he crecido mucho, a comparación de ellos soy solo un manojo de huesos temblantes. Hoy padre ha llegado con comida, madre y mis hermanos se abalanzan sobre el cadáver a comer cuanto pueden. Espero a que ellos se retiren pues no puedo abrirme paso entre ellos, son muy fuertes.

Para cuando se retiran a dormir me acerco al cadáver a alimentarme con las sobras que muy rara vez quedan, todos los días es así, madre o padre van de cacería y yo espero a que todos terminen de alimentarse para ir por lo que quede… casi todo el tiempo me quedo con hambre…

Ya han pasado pocos días y ahora por lo menos se cuándo madre y padre llegan de cacería y gracias a eso puedo ser el primero de entre mis hermanos en comer antes de que estos lleguen y me excluyan del festín, llevo tiempo empleando esta técnica y puedo ver que ahora soy un poco más ancho de lo que era antes pero aún sigo siendo débil y delgado en comparación con mis hermanos…

Hoy nos juntamos con más individuos parecidos a nosotros, según madre hoy observaremos como los mayores cazan, estoy emocionado, eso significa que podre aprender como cazar mi propia presa y no tener la necesidad de compartir con mis hermanos si no quiero, nada podría salir mal… que equivocado estaba…

Durante la cacería criaturas extrañas salieron de la nada y comenzaron a atacarnos. Los mayores iban al ataque pero no lograban dar contra ellos, mientras otras criaturas se incorporaron… tomaron a varios del grupo, trate de evitarlo y mordí a uno de ellos… (Gran error)… este me tomo por el cuello y araño mi estómago y mis costados, después me soltó dejándome caer, pero antes de tocar suelo me patea en dirección a una roca. Después las criaturas se van y el resto del grupo también se retira de regreso a casa… como pude me levante e hice camino hacia madre. Me acerque a ella tratando de acurrucarme. Cuando estábamos dispuestos a ir a casa no pude seguirles el paso… corrí tan rápido como pude pero siempre tropezaba.

Poco rato después padre se acercó rápidamente a mí y me ataco, me tomo por el cuello con su hocico y me zarandeo. Cada sacudida era dolorosa y el agarre de mi padre era cada vez más fuerte… llamaba a madre pero ella no llego a ayudarme ni mis hermanos, solo se quedaron sentados observando como mi padre me quitaba la vida…

Cuando termino de torturarme se alejó con madre y hermanos trate de ponerme de pie, falle, trate de llamarlos, no lo logre… mi vista se nubla y veo como desaparecen de mi vista, empiezo a tener frio, no dejo de temblar…. Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, el frio es cada vez más intenso y mi vista se pone borrosa y poco a poco negra. Escucho algo cerca, ¿será madre que viene a por mí?... trato de levantarme pero estoy débil, lo que escuche comienza a alejarse… NO POR FAVOR ESTOY AQUÍ, SIGO VIVO, POR FAVOR.

Con lo que parece ser mi último aliento empiezo a gemir entre llorosos… mi plan funciona los ruidos son cada vez más cerca, mi vista ahora es completamente negra, no puedo ver nada pero puedo sentir una presencia, no es como la de mami pero se siente reconfortante y después nada….

Despierto en un lugar extraño, nunca he estado aquí veo todo al mi alrededor y puedo ver a una criatura que camina den dos patas acercándose hacia mí, retrocedo por miedo pero algo me impide seguir retrocediendo.

-descuida, no tengas miedo… no te hare daño.- dijo con voz dulce y suave.

Acerco una de sus extremidades a mi cabeza creí que jalonearía mis orejas como lo hacían mis hermanos, cerré los ojos esperando la tortura pero en su ligar sentí como pasaba su extremidad por mi cabeza de una forma suave y reconfortante, esta acción se siente… bien… nunca había sentido, esta sensación era agradable.

Ella solo se rio ante los gentos de gusto que yo hacía.- ¿dime quien es un buen chico?

Esta criatura es muy buena con migo. Me pongo en lis cuatro patas y salto de alegría… espera un momento… ¿Cómo es que estoy de pie si antes no podía levantarme? Veo mi cuerpo y descubro que muchas de mis heridas están curadas.

-veo que te sientes mucho mejor pequeño, ¿dime donde están los tuyos?-

Solo inclino mi cabeza y la ladeo de un lado a otro.

-Ya veo… no volvieron por ti- dijo cambiando la expresión de su rostro.- no te preocupes ahora estoy contigo y nunca te dejare.-

¿Eso que significa? nunca te dejare, ¿será algo bueno?

-bueno si nos vamos a quedar juntos será mejor que nos presentemos. Hola soy Amy Rose un gusto conocerte.-

¿Amy Rose? ¿Ese es su nombre?

-tendré que ponerte un nombre ¿te gustaría?

No sé qué es eso, pero como ella me ayudo y es buena con migo no creo que eso del nombre sea algo malo.

Bien como te llamare… mmm que te parece… Cronos.-

¿Cronos? ¿Ese es mi nombre?

-no será el mejor nombre pero te queda perfecto.- dijo alzándome en sus brazos.- ¿qué te parece?-

Yo solo ladre en aceptación del dicho nombre, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me acercaba a su pecho…

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la conocí. Siempre estamos juntos a donde quiera que vallamos, ella me protege a mí y yo a ella. Hace unos días me consiguió algo que cubría la mayor parte de mi cuerpo, Amy dice que es una armadura y que me ayudara a protegerme cuando ella no esté cerca. ¿Eso significa que se ira?, ¿me abandonara?... me niego a creerlo! He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida con ella que con mi propia sangre…

Una noche salimos de excursión como es nuestra costumbre desde que nos conocimos pero esta vez fue diferente, a las cercanías escuchamos un alboroto y fuimos a investigar… nos encontramos con una de esas criaturas que se parecen a Amy pero con una armadura muy diferente a la de ella enfrentándose a una sombra… parecía que perdería. Trate de alejarme pero Amy corrió hacia él y se colocó en medio de ambos usando su arma como escudo.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia ella y me coloque al lado suyo y comienzo a gruñir en todas direcciones pero cuando veo perfectamente la compañía de aquella sombra puedo ver que muchos fon como el pero el resto son… de los míos.

La gran sombra apunto en dirección nuestra y todos se abalanzan en contra nuestra. Amy preparo su arma y golpeo todo lo que podía, por mi parte muchos de mi especie empezaron a rodearme…tres de ellos son mi familia… mis hermanos y mi padre…

Aún recuerdo el día que me dejaron, el día que me ataco… comencé a gruñirles advirtiéndoles que se alejaran… uno de mis hermanos fue el primero en arremeter contra mí. Hice la misma acción, nos paramos en dos patas y comenzamos a mordernos por donde podíamos, use mis patas delanteras para poder mantenerme a la par, si bien sigo siendo pequeño pero puedo ponerme a la par.

Gruñidos, ladridos y aullidos se podían escuchar de todas partes, por el momento no me importaba, solo éramos mi hermano y yo, la furia se podía ver emanando de sus ojos. Sin tener tiempo suficiente para reaccionar él se abalanzo sobre mi cuello dejándome abajo mientras se sacudida. Con el espacio libre que había entre mi mandíbula y su cabeza tome la oreja más cercana a mi yo comencé a alar de ella lo más fuerte que pude. No paso mucho tiempo para que me soltara mientras el gritaba de dolor… le había arrancado una de sus orejas.

La pelea continuo un poco más… nuestros hocicos y pelaje estaban cubiertos con sangre nuestra o del rival, él estaba lo suficientemente débil como para acertar un último golpe y dejarlo fuera, lo tenía acorralada contra un muro de rocas sueltas. Estaba listo para saltarle por encima para terminar esta pelea de una vez por todas pero un dolor muy fuerte se hace presente en una de mis patas traseras gire mi cuerpo para ver que ocasionaba tal dolor y descubro que es mi otro hermano. Me sacudo lo ferozmente posible para salir de su agarre, cuando retrocedo para tener una mejor visión descubro que el dolor es tan fuerte que no puedo apoyarme en dicha pata lo que limita mi posibilidad de escape. No creo poder mantener otra pelea, la primera me dejo muy exhausto y él tiene mayor ventaja sobre mí… no creo salir de esta…

Estaba jugando con Amy, ella tenía un trapo simple hecho un ñudo, yo trate y trate de quitárselo varias veces pero no podía.

La seguí y la guie hasta el tronco de un árbol donde no tenía escapatoria, me abalance sobre ella listo para quitarle aquel trapo y reclamar mi victoria cuando de repente…

ZAP contra el tronco, me aleje del tronco un poco tambaleante y confuso, estoy seguro de que la tenía acorralada.

-¿estás bien cronos?-dijo angustiada.

Eso tiene que funcionar. Si logro que venga en dirección mía y logro moverme en el momento justo lograre que choque contra el muro. No tarde mucho el incitarlo a que viniera en mi ataque. Mi hermano medio no podía moverse y mi hermano mayor corrió hacia mi listo para atar… justo en el momento preciso me aparto de su camino dejando que este choque contra el muro. Al momento de impactar el muro comenzó a temblar arrojando grandes rocas desde lo alto. Hui tan rápido como pude y logro escapar por los pelos de la avalancha de rocas… mis hermanos no corrieron con la misma suerte, uno de ellos débil y casi inconsciente en el suelo y el otro aturdido por el golpe que recibió en la cabeza… no tenían ninguna oportunidad…

Voy tan rápido como puedo a donde Amy. Veo que ella también tuvo pelea, alrededor suyo hay unos cuantos cuerpos de mi especie y algunas túnicas negras y algo brillante en el piso.

Ella está sentada en el suelo cargando la parte superior de aquel hombre al cual se lanzó a salvarle.

¡CRONOS¡ ¿ESTAS BIEN?- dijo preocupada ensanchando sus ojos al verme en mi estado. Dejo de lado aquel cuerpo que anteriormente tenía en brazos y se dirigió a mí rodeándome por mi cuello con sus brazos.- lo lamento tanto, no debí meterte en este lio.- dijo abrazándome con mas fuerza.

Por el cansancio de la pelea me limite a lengüetearle el rostro en señal de que todo esta bien.

Como pudimos lo llevamos a casa, Amy lo deposito a lo que ella llama cama y después me llevo al otro cuarto donde atendió mis heridas.

¿De seguro fue una pelea muy dura para ti no?- dijo con un tono algo animado y sombrío.

~ si tan sólo lo supieras ~

Ya quedo. Será mejor que pasemos con nuestro invitado…

Pasaron algunos días antes de que despertara y se fuera de nuestra casa. Durante su estadía Amy trato de hacer comunicación con sus amigos y como casi todas las noches no había resultado y como siempre terminaba frustrada y derramaba lagrimas por su rostro.

Cuando ese hombre despertó trato de hacerle daño a Amy, iba a tratar de ayudar pero ella me retuvo diciéndome que saliera de la habitación… yo no quería pero al verla a los ojos entendí que quería estar sola con él. Paso un buen rato con ese hombre hasta que salió de la habitación seguido por Amy quien se despidió alegremente….

Paso un día desde que el tal "John Davenport" se fue de casa. Ahora nos encontramos en un lugar algo alejado de nuestra casa donde se supone que recogeríamos unas cosas para ella y para mí. Estábamos a punto de marcharnos cuando un grupo de personas con gruesas armaduras empezaron a atacarnos… hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para poder escapar pero era una tarea bastante complicada…

Me concentre en dos de las personas de aquel grupo que se nos atacó, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para no hacerles mucho daño, solo el suficiente para poder salir de ahí, pero es más fácil decir que hacer, ellos me daban de a golpes como podían, me disparaban y muchos de esos rayos lograban alcanzarme haciendo que me debilitara aún más con cada golpe o disparo que recibía…

Me siento débil y no puedo seguir hasta que escuche un ruido fuerte del otro lado de la habitación, una de las personas del grupo le había disparado a Amy y luego la golpeo por la espalda haciéndola retroceder y apuntándole con una de esas cosas metálicas que sacan rayos matando a quienes apuntasen. Deje de lado a los que me estaba enfrentando para ir a su ayuda. Corrí y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia el brazo que apuntaba a Amy con dicha arma.

Escuche un disparo pero no me importo solo me alegra de haber desviado el camino de aquel rayo…

¡CRONOS RESISTE¡.- oía a Amy gritar el nombre con el cual se refería a mí.- ya falta poco.

Llegamos a casa donde rápidamente me coloco sobre la mesa de esta pequeña habitación y empezó a limpiarme la sangre que emanaba de mi cuerpo con un trapo mojado y traía vendas que posteriormente trato de envolverme las heridas con ellas.

¡QUEDATE CON MIGO CRONOS… POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES¡.- dijo mientras un mar de lágrimas salía de sus ojos resbalando por sus mejillas.

 _~ Basta por favor… no sigas más… esto es inevitable_ ~ mi visión se vuelve borrosa y tenue. Me cuesta trabajo respirar, siento los parpados pesados.

AGUANTA, SOLO AGUANTA… por favor… no quiero volver a estar sola… no quiero que te vayas- dijo mientras me abrazaba hipeando.

Le dedico una mirada hacia donde se encuentra su cabeza forzando mi vista para poder enfocarla bien… a mi mente llegan recuerdos de como cuando nos conocimos… las veces que jugamos y peleábamos… las veces que reíamos y nos abrazábamos por largos periodos de tiempo… como añoro esos tiempos en que solo éramos felices y nos divertíamos casi todo el tiempo que estubios juntos.

Por favor quédate a mi lado.- dijo en un tono casi inaudible. Pude sentir sus lágrimas caer en mi cuerpo. Ella se trasladó a la altura de mi cabeza donde nos miramos a los ojos fijamente.

~ _deja de llorar por favor… no soporto verte así… haría lo que fuera por verte sonreír como antes~_ mis parpados se vuelven más pesados, ya no puedo mantenerlos abiertos. En estos momentos puedo sentir como el cansancio se apodera de mí.

Te voy a extrañar mi querido cronos… te quiero.- dijo Amy comenzando a quebrar en llanto.

Lo último que pude ver fue a Amy comenzando a quebrar en llanto una vez más. ~ _sé que algún día nos volveremos a encontrar solo espera y lo veras.~_

Y en aquella mesa yace el cuerpo de un fiel compañero que arriesgo su vida con tal de salvar al ser más importante en su vida y a su lado se encuentra la persona que cuido de él desde cachorro y lo vio crecer y vio cómo murió en frente suyo sin poder hacer nada para evitar tal tragedia…


End file.
